


Understanding

by Baekbunns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbunns/pseuds/Baekbunns
Summary: Days in the life of Byun Baekhyun, as he tries to understand the reasons behind his behaviour and why he can't seem to get better.





	Understanding

Prologue

It was 1 in the afternoon, and Baekhyun was still in bed. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last . The past few weeks had been excessively diffucult for the brunette. He'd wake up late, extremely late and continue to lay in bed for as long as he could. Staring at the wall or at the ceiling, thinking about nothing much.   
Even getting up took some effort and he often questioned himself about the purpose of doing most things. Brushing his teeth seemed like a waste of time. A chore that he was forced to get done with, out of habit. Washing his face, taking a bath, all seemed like tedious tasks and he knew that it wasn’t just laziness. It was the lack of energy or will to do anything at all. 

He ate minimally, grabbing a toast or drinking a cup of tea and then somehow found himself on his bed again.   
Sitting there, he'd surf through videos he had seen many times before. Videos that kept playing as he stared at the screen with no particular interest. He'd laugh if something was funny, but even that was pretty mirthless. He didn’t actually feel nice. Everything was just out of habit. 

He ate a late lunch and continued sitting on his bed or going back to sleep. But nothing cured the sluggishness. Looking over at the pile of books on his table, Baekhyun realised that he had a lot of work to do. He had assignments and his exams were approaching. But even then, he couldn't bring himself to pick something up and study. It required too much effort. Effort that he was unable to put.

At nights, he would at times skip dinner and twiddle with his phone. Sleep eluding him, but still making him feel sluggish and just like that, he woild fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

But on certain days, baekhyun did attend classes. On those days, he dragged himself to college and sat through lectures. Lectures that he couldn’t focus on. Lectures that went right above his head. And after his classes were done, he'd take the subway with his friends, to come back home. His friends would chat about things that he had no interest in and he would try to engage himself in the conversation. Feeling a bit better at having someone around, but still feeling detatched and lonely.   
But after he came back home, Byun baekhyun would continue with his daily routine of sleeping or reading articles on his phone. Not really having a clue about what to do with his life anymore. Just going through the motions.


End file.
